Cinq sens
by Darkwinrius
Summary: Suites de drabbles avec pour thème les cinq sens du corps humain; ou le ressenti des Mugiwara vis-à-vis de leur environnement.
1. Chapitre 1: L'Ouïe

Bonjours les gens! Comment allez vous? Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! [roulement de tambours!] Ma première fic One Piece! Enfin, ma première fic… mon premier drabble plutôt! C'est peut-être pas terrible, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez!

Pour parler plus précisément du drabble, le recueil (si on peut appeler ce « truc » comme ça) portera sur les cinq sens: ouïe, toucher, odorat, vue et goût. C'est mon projet du moment (et j'en viendrai à bout!). Voilà tout. Je vous laisse.

Disclaimeur: One Piece est à Eiichiro Oda, même si, comme pas mal de monde, j'aimerai bien posséder l'histoire (juste pour avoir Ace pour moi toute seule :p)

* * *

Ce que Robin aimait le plus sur ce bateau, ce n'était pas l'aventure ou le fait de voyager. Non, ce qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était le bonheur d'être entourée.

Elle qui avait passé vingt ans en cavale, appréciait avec délectation le bruit sur le bateau: les pitreries de Luffy, les mensonges de Usopp, le bruit du marteau de Frank et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fredonner le « Saké de Blink ». Rassurer Chopper qui doutait parfois et parler fringues avec Nami était agréable. Et rire, simplement.

Après vingt ans de solitude, qui n'aimerai pas être sur un bateau si vivant?

* * *

Alors, verdict? Avez vous aimé? Ou avez vous envie de n'interdire d'écrire une telle niaiserie à nouveau (quoi que… j'en ai déjà écrites d'autres…)? J'aimerai savoir :D! Et un petit commentaire, fais toujours plaisir, même si c'est un pamphlet: cela prouve à un auteur qu'il a été lu.


	2. Chapitre 2: La Vue

Coucou les gens! Comment allez-vous?

Merci à vous qui avez non seulement lu le premier drabble de la série, mais qui avez aussi cliqué sur le bouton « Next ».

Merci tout particulièrement aux gens qui n'ont envoyé des commentaires, cela m'a permis d'améliorer le drabble précédent.

Voila… J'ai fini mon blabla! Voilà la suite!

Disclameur: One Piece est encore la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda, mais je suis en cour de négociation pour obtenir les droits d'auteur… ou pas…

* * *

Quand il était parti de Drum, Chopper pensait que les cerisiers représentaient l'espoir et la tête de mort les miracles.

En devant pirate, il apprit que les cerisiers étaient fragiles et septénaires alors que le Jolly Roger signifiait mort et peur.

Mais sur cette île printanière, il comprit enfin en voyant Luffy et Nami sous les cerisiers: le Jolly Roger, c'est l'espoir de réaliser son rêve en rassemblant des Nakamas. Les cerisiers, c'est le miracle de l'amour et de l'amitié éternelle malgré l'adversité.

Pour Chopper, c'était ça la vérité. Et personne ne pourra jamais le faire changer d'avis.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Un p'tit commentaire s'vous plait :D !


	3. Chapitre 3: Le goût

Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? BONNE ANNEE (Eh bien oui… c'est LA grande formule du moment) ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis presque six mois pour publier. Je n'ai pour excuse que le travail que je dois faire pour le lycée (maths… maths… physique… MATHS !). Bref ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

Zoro aimait le gout du rhum et celui des femmes. Le gout du sang lui rappelait pourquoi il se battait ; celui des médicaments, pourquoi il devait progresser. La saveur des aliments disait que Sanji allait prendre la grosse tête si on le complimentait celui des mandarines était un plaisir interdit, que seule la perspective d'un savon refreinait.

Zoro, en plus de celui du sang et des médicaments, connaissait d'autres saveurs qui rappelait qu'il n'aurait rien sans entrainement : celle de la sueur, celle du métal qui empreignait ses mains. Le gout de l'effort et de l'envie de vaincre.

* * *

Alors, conclusion ? Il est bien ? Ou, vraiment, j'aurai mieux fait de rester en hibernation ?

Un petit commentaire ?


	4. Chapitre 4: L'odorat

Bonjours tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ? Voici le quatrième drabble ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec avant de les rendre en parfait état à leur propriétaire : Eichiiro Oda.

* * *

Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir sentir. Il voulait humer tout ce qui l'entourait. L'odeur des plats de Sanji, celle des mandariniers de Nami, celle des vieux livres de Robin, la poudre d'Ussopp et Franky, celle de la mer. Il déplorait même l'odeur du sang, celle métallique de deux lames s'entrechoquant ou celle des médicaments.

Il y avait aussi cette odeur très particulière qu'avaient les fêtes pirates : un subtil mélange de rhum, de feu, de viande, de transpiration, auquel se rajoutait l'odeur apaisante de la mer. C'était même peut-être celle-là qui lui manquait le plus.

L'odeur de la convivialité.

* * *

Voilà. Le pénultième (c'est étrange comme mot…) drabble est posté. Le dernier est déjà écrit, donc il sera surement posté dans pas longtemps (dans la semaine je pense).

Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 5: Le toucher

LE dernier drabble, comme promis ^^ ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là… J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartiens.

* * *

Avant, elle détestait ses mains. Ces mains qui, au lieu de la porter vers son rêve l'emmenaient doucement aux enfers. Dessiner des cartes pour des pirates, se les salir pour eux. Elle en était venue à les haïr.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle aidait Chopper en soignant les autres membres de l'équipage, elle haïssait moins ses mains, qui lui avaient offertes compagnons, sécurité, fierté. Elle sentait les brûlures, les calles sur les paumes. Elle sentait les cicatrices des anciens combats, des heures d'entrainement. Et juste pour ce privilège, juste pour la chance d'entrevoir leurs rêves par le toucher, elle aimait ses mains.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le dernier mini-one-shot de ce recueil. Merci à tous de m'avoir lue et de m'avoir envoyé des reviews. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, que ce soit sur ce fandom, ou sur un autre.

Merci encore.


End file.
